1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a technique of device-to-device discovery, and more specifically, to a method of transmission and reception for performing discovery between adjacent terminals efficiently.
2. Related Art
A device-to-device (D2D) discovery means a procedure that each terminal finds existences of counterpart terminals by receiving discovery information transmitted from geographically adjacent terminals through direct links between terminals.
All or some of terminals participating D2D discovery are required to transmit discovery information by appropriate physical channels, and to normally receive discovery information transmitted by transmitting terminals.
Thus, a channel structure for D2D discovery and a detail method of transmitting and receiving discovery information by the channel structure are demanded.